When Near gets lost
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Light and the others are going undercover at Ouran Acdemy. When Near gets lost and meets the host club, a new adventure for the albino begins. Follows OHSCH anime with the DN characters.
1. Near meets Honey

A/N: A little crossover I came up with yesterday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ryuzaki, how are we going to fit in with these handcuffs on?" Light asked pointing to the six foot chain that held him and L together.

"Just say we lost a bet." L said. Light sighed.

"But why do your successors have to help us?" Light asked pointing at Matt, Mello, and Near.

"We need all the help we can get. Do you think I'm excited that Misa is going with us?" L said. Misa glared.

"Let's just go already." Matt said. L, Light, Near, and the others then walked out.

Later...

Near was lost. Near then stumbled upon a music room.

"The abandoned one, huh? I'll wait out here for the others to find me." Near said. Near then slipped and fell inside.

"Oh look, it's a boy." Near heard two voices say. Near slowly looked up and saw a group of boys staring at him.

"Hi. I'm Near." Near said. Near stood up and picked up his toy. A little blonde boy came up to him.

"You look like your made of snow. Are you albino?" The little boy asked.

"Yes." Near said. Near then began to turn around. L and the others then walked in.

"Hey Near." Matt said. Near walked towads them. The little blonde kid waved at him.

"COME BACK SOON NEAR-CHAN! BRING YOUR FRIENDS TOO! MY NAME IS HONEY!" Honey shouted.

"What an odd name." Near said as he walked away. 


	2. Twins vs Matt

A/N: Today is Matt's birthday so this is a Matt-centric chapter. Enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ouran Highschool Host Club.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day...

"I think I dropped my video game in that club yesterday." Matt said.

"Matt, this is why you don't being your video games to school." Mello said.

"Please." Matt said making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Everyone said. Matt clapped in happiness.

Later...

Matt and the others enterd the club and Honey greeted Near.

"NEAR-CHAN!" Honey shouted running towards Near.

"Hi. We're here for something my friend dropped. I'm Misa Amane, but you may know me as my stage name, Misa-Misa. This cute boy with brown hair is my boyfriend,  
Light Yagami. The freak with black hair is Ryuzaki, he loves cake. I see you met Near. The chocoloic is Mello, he is not a she so don't get any ideas. And the red head is Matt, he talks when he needs to." Misa said. One boy walked up to Misa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Misa-Misa, I am a huge fan. My name is Tamaki Suoh, the princely type. This is is Haruhi Fujioka, our apprentice\the natural type. This is Kyoya Ootori, the cool type. These two are Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, the little devil(s) type. This is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, the wild type. And finally this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey, the boy-lolita type." Tamaki said. Matt saw Hiakru and Kaoru had his game and walked up to them.

"Give my game back." Matt said.

"No way, finders keepers." Kaoru said. Matt slapped Kaoru and took the game.

"I know, I had it first." Matt said walking away with his game.

"Kaoru, are you OK?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"I'm Ok, Hikaru." Kaoru said. Light felt like he was about to throw up at what he just saw when Kyoya came up to him and L.

"May I ask about the chain?" Kyoya asked pointing towards the handcuffs.

"We lost a bet." Light said remembering what L told him to say. Hikaru and Kaoru went up to Matt.

"There was no need to slap anybody." They both said in unison. Matt glared at them. 


	3. Valentines Day special part 1

A/N: The first part of the Valentines Day special. YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ouran Highschool Host Club.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Misa and the others enterd the club. A bunch of girls immeadtly reciognized Misa.

"OMG! IT'S MISA-MISA!" Half of them shouted. Tamaki walked up to them.

"How can I help you today my friends?" Tamaki asked. Near sighed.

"We got bored." Was all the albino said. Near then started walking around when Honey dropped Usa-chan making Near slip and his hand got stuck in something.

"Near's hand is in a vase." Matt said. L tried to pull Near out but he wouldn't budge. Matt and Light then helped and Near's hand evntually slid out.

"Are you OK, Near-chan?" Honey asked. Near nodded. The twins then walked up.

"You must be embarrassed." They said in unison. Near nodded again slowly. Light then glared.

"Come on you guys, lets go." Light said. Honey grabbed Light's arm.

"Please stay, Light-chan. You just got here." Honey said.

"Let go of my arm or you will regret it for the rest of your life." Light said with evil in his eyes. Honey cringed a bit.

"Your as scary as Kyo-chan." Honey said. Kyoya then came over.

"Honey-sempai, please let the nice boy go." Kyoya said. Honey then let go of Light. Haruhi then came up.

"Sorry if there a little bit werid to you. If your like me then you'll get used to it." Haruhi said. Tamaki then had an idea.

"Light, Ryuzaki, Matt, Mello, Near, would you like to join the club?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess we can, again I'm bored." Near said. Matt and Mello got shocked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" They shouted.

"YAY! I GET TO SEE NEAR-CHAN EVERYDAY NOW!" Honey shouted 


	4. Valentines Day special part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ouran Highschool Host Club.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I have deciedied what your types will be. Matt, your the sidekick type You are always sticking by the side of your friends. Ryuzaki, your the creepy type, you are just a creep. Light, your the brave type, you stick by Ryuzaki's side no matter how much he creeps you out. Mello, you are the bully type, all you want is to bring Near harm. And Near, you are the lonley emo type, you are bullied by Mello all the time because of your emo ways and when it looks like hope is lost, someone saves you from heartbreak or suicide." Tamaki said. L knew Light had no problems, Light would have to stay with him anyways due to the handcuffs.

Later...

"Light, are you really that close to Ryuzaki?" One guest asked. Light smiled.

"Yeah, but it was Ryuzaki's idea for the chain, I'm not that attached to him." Light said. L frowned.

"Light, do you hate the chain then?" L asked. Light got close to L (A/N: NOT YAOI!).

"I didn't mean it like that." Light said. L smiled.

"This is why I'm glad that your my friend." L said.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE!" All the girls shouted. Mello and Near were talking to some guests.

"Wow Near, your parents were killed when you were only 4." One said sadly. Near smiled.

'Yeah, but things took a better turn when Ryuzaki found me. I've been OK." Near said. Mello glared at Near.

'I'm suprised he didn't go after you." Mello said. Near looked upset.

:Why are you so mean to me?" Near asked.

"Because your a stupid emo." Mello said. Near picked a knife up.

"Don't do it, Near." A bunch of guests said in unison. Near began to slice it over his wrist when Honey appeard.

"Don't listen to Mello-chan, Near-chan. Your not a stupid emo." Honey said. Near smiled. Misa walked in.

"LIGHT! I'M HERE!" Misa shouted.

"RUN, RYUZAKI!" Light shouted before running and dragging L with him. 


End file.
